2 become 1
by Stacee2388
Summary: From Joe's and Miley's POV! Joe is in love with Miley...Miley is dating Nick but is in love with her younger forster "brother" Joe.  Miley's parents died in a car crash when she was 12 Joe and Nick parents fostered her!  Miley -18  Nick -18  Joe -16


I sighed deeply as I watched my older brother thrust into his girlfriend Miley, I know sick right? But I'm in love with her, she's exactly two years older than me I turn 16 tomorrow and she turns 18 tomorrow and she's my perfect girl, my wheezy big brother, Nick got a hold of her first. Her light brunette with a hint of blonde hair was bouncing up and down to the beat of my brothers thrusts; I heard Nick grunt and roll off of her looking pleased with himself, Miley however looked very displeased, she sat up giving me the most amazing view of her breasts as she grabbed her panties, putting them on as she huffed_**.**_

_(Bold Itallic = Thoughts) SHIT! I better get downstairs to the lounge before she sees me watching at the door_

I rushed downstairs and flipped the T.V on, I heard her footsteps coming down the stairs, so I tried to look interested in the cop show on the T.V her sweet voice rang through the room "How's my baby boy doing?" she run her fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head, I nodded and smiled "I'm good" I smiled shyly, she collapsed beside me and laid her head down on my knee. "So what does Mr Joey want for his birthday tomorrow" I looked down into her oceanic blue eyes and smiled lightly "I have everything I need" she looked back into my brown orbs and smiled, "sometimes I wish your brother was more like you" she took my hand and kissed my palm, while getting up she mumbled "You're a very sweet boy Joe" and walked off into the kitchen.

Nick came walking down scratching his balls, I frowned at him "seriously dude how'd you get a girl like her your disgusting" Nick chuckled "Shut up virgin boy" Nick punched my shoulder and I noticed Miley standing in the doorway, she smiled a little and tilted her head "Joey you're a virgin?" I rubbed the back of my head and just shrugged, a smile was playing on Miley's lips, Nick chuckled "little dweeb can't even get a chess club girl to fuck him" Miley slapped Nick's chest hard, I heard the stingy sound "You're a jerk Nick, it's really sweet that he's still a virgin" Miley looked at me...really looked at me and smiled "Good for you baby boy" she tapped my thigh as she walked past me and back up to Nick's room while mumbling "I bet Joe could give me a orgasm" my eyes went wide and I couldn't hold my laugh off

Next morning I was eating my breakfast when I smelt her perfume coming down the hallway, she bounced into the kitchen and over to me and said happily "Happy Birthday baby boy" she smiled and kissed me on the cheek right next to the corner of my mouth she didn't think anything of it because she leaned over and grabbed my spoon and took a spoonful of cereal, she spoke with her mouthful "Thanks baby" and she left to sit in the lounge with Nick.

_**Holy shit she called my baby without calling me baby boy**_

I arrived at school with Nick driving his jeep and Miley in the passenger seat, I jumped out at the corner of the school because Nick doesn't like to be seen with me, I looked up and caught Miley gazing at me as she drove away with Nick, and she looked away fast when she saw me looking though.

It was lunch and I love to play basketball, I'm pretty good at it but won't join the school team because I don't want to be popular. I was doing my tricks as I normally do when the ball rolled off the court and a sexy long leg stopped it I followed the leg to the hips and then to the chest then to the face

_**Miley of course**_

I smiled shyly "Hey" she smiled back just as shyly "Hey baby boy" I looked at her and realised tomorrow would be six years since her parents died in a car crash

_**Did I forget to mention Miley lived with us? Our parents fostered her when she was 12**_

I gently took her hand and lead her over to the bleachers; tears were running down her face before we sat down "Oh Miles" I pulled her in for a hug "I miss them so much Joey" She tried wiping away the tears but they just kept falling "don't try to wipe them away babe" Miley smiled and chuckled a little while wiping her cheeks "babe?" I felt my cheeks flush and I smiled a little "sorry it slipped" she smiled and pushed my shoulder lightly "I`m so glad I have you to talk to Joe, Nick's my boyfriend but he just doesn't care if it isn't about him" I smiled I knew exactly what she was talking about.

Later I was sat on the couch when Miley walked in with Nick holding her waist "Nick not now, I'm not in the mood" I heard Miley grone as she headed towards the spot near me, I smiled and she rolled her eyes "Go be somewhere else virgin boy" I frowned at Nick's words "Stop calling me that Nick, everybody here already knows, so shut the hell up" Nick's shoulder's squared up and he pulled me up by my collar "Nicky stop it" I heard Miley gasp "Little shit needs to learn to respect his elders" That's when I see his head coming towards my face his forehead hitting me square in the nose "aww shit Nick!" I lowered my head while I heard Miley gasp "Nick you jerk what the hell" Nick "pfft" and walk off to his room "Ohmigosh Joey are you okay?" I nodded wiping the blood away from my nose I grunted out "I`m fine" Miley pulled me to the kitchen and told me to sit on a stool.

Couple mins later I felt a wash cloth wiping away the blood gently "I`m gunna break up with Nick" I just looked at her "I don't love him anymore, in fact I never did" I looked at her "So why do all this stuff with him if you don't love him" she sighed "It helps the pain go away" she looked down and fiddled with the wash cloth.

The front door open and closed "Joe, Nick Miley?" it was Mom she was home from work she walked into the kitchen kissing Miley's head, Miley's been Mom's favourite for six years now, she always wanted a daughter "Joe what happened to you" I heard her ask with a curious tone "Nick head butted him 'cuz Joe stood up to him" Miley said, not once taking her eyes off me, Mom shook her head and walked off to talk to Nick


End file.
